Are You Gonna be My 'Girl?
by fishyank
Summary: Ming Side sequel dari Kyuhyun yang jatuh cinta pada penyanyi Cafe / "Are You gonna be my girl?" / "Ani Kyu" / jderr.. "aku mengerti" / beneran ga jago bikin Summary T T baca aja / KyuMin FF/ YAOI/ OS/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Are U Gonna Be My "Girl" (?)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun terpesona dengan seorang penyanyi Café pada pandangan pertama.**

**Disclaimer : Kyu****hyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun****.**** Saya milik Donghae. Tapi Donghae bukan milik saya T_T.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun usiaku 25 tahun. Aku adalah pemilik dari Hyundai Departement Store. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang pakaian dan sejenisnya. Kalian pasti menganggap itu adalah perusahan keluarga bukan? Tidak. Itu adalah perusahaan yang ku dirikan sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan ELF.

Kalian pasti bingung kan di usiaku yang masih sangat muda ini, tapi aku sudah berhasil memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Ya, aku cukup beruntung karena dikaruniai otak yang jenius. Beberapa kali aku ikut kelas akelerasi dan alhasil aku mendapatkan gelar sarjanaku di usia delapan belas tahun. Hingga akhirnya diusia se-muda inilah aku sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses.

Ah cukup berbasa – basinya, saat ini aku sedang berada di Angel Racoon's Cafe menunggu sahabat sekaligus Hyung-ku, Lee Donghae. Kebiasaannya dari dulu tak pernah hilang, selalu tidak tepat waktu.

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun  
Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo  
Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo  
Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo_

Aku mendengar suara lembut dari seoarng penyanyi Cafe ini menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Suara ini belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Cafe ini memang menjadi Cafe favoritku dan selama aku disini, aku belum pernah mendengar suara selembut ini.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah panggung kecil didepan. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang cukup santai sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar.

Deg~

Aku merasakan jantungku terpanggil berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat wajahnya. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas semua sudut wajahnya dibawah lampu sorot itu. Matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang tipis merah muda. Oh dapat kulihat juga gigi kelinci didalamnya.

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat cantik, eh ani... manis? Ani.. imut.. ah dia sempurna. Ya, wajahnya sangat sempurna. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat seorang yeoja dengan wajah sesempurna miliknya. Suaranya juga begitu lembut dan terlihat sekali dia sangat lihai memainkan gitar di pangkuannya.

_Soroui hwawone midumul shimgo haengbogul piwo  
Maume yolsho-eul noege jonhe jul tenikka_

Eh? Dia sudah selesai? Apa sebegitu terpesonanyakah diriku hingga tidak menyadari lagu kesukaanku telah usai ia nyanyikan. Hemm.. sepertinya aku sudah benar – benar jatuh padanya.

"Pelayan!" aku memanggil pelayan yang lewat di depanku. Dia berjalan menghampiri mejaku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya ramah. Salah satu yang kusukai dari tempat ini adalah pelayannya yang sangat ramah.

"Hmm.. kau tahu siapa nama yeoja yang bernyanyi tadi?" tanyaku to the point.

"Yeoja?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk, dia terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Oh. Namanya Kim Taehee Tuan" jawabnya yakin.

"Kim Taehee" aku bergumam mengulang namanya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Oh, tidak terima kasih" jawabku. Pelayan itu mengangguk serta memohon undur diri.

Kim Taehee. I think i'm in love.

.

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suara tenor itu. Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjaku tiba – tiba sudagh berada di ruanganku menganggu khayalan indahku bersama Kim Taehee.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada apa – apa" jawabku santai. Namun sepertinya Donghae Hyung tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Terlihat dia memicingkan matanya menatapku.

"Kyu... kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Mwo? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu Hyung?" aku tidak menyangka Donghae Hyung yang sedikit bodoh ini dapat membaca hatiku?

"Hahaha... sudah kuduga. Itu terlihat sekali babo! Selama aku mengenalmu, kau belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sekarang katakan, siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu? Cinta pertama eoh?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Aku merasa pipiku memanas seketika.

"Dia sangat sempurna Hyung. Dia cantik, manis, imut, mempesona. Suaranya juga sangat merdu. Dia penyanyi di Cafe Kangin Hyung, namanya Kim Taehee" ucapku sambil mengingat suaranya yang merdu.

"Kim Taehee? Kau yakin mencintai yeoja itu?" tanya Donghae Hyung yang sepertinya meragukanku.

"Iya. Wae?"

Donghae Hyung menghela nafasnya dan duduk didepan mejaku. "Ya. Aku akui Kim Taehee itu memang cantik. Tapi dia tidak sesempurna yang kau bilang, dan suaranya pun masih standar menurutku" jelas Donghae yang membuat aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Berarti kau bodoh Hyung. Masa kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang seperti malaikat. Dan aku rasa kau harus membersihkan kotoran yang ada di telingamu untuk dapat mendengar suaranya yang merdu" ujarku sedikit kesal.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya memastikan saja. Dan lagi suaranya memang standar. Wajahnya walau cantik tapi tidak manis dan imut. Hah.. sudahlah, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta makanya semua yang ada dirinya terlihat bagus dimatamu. Tapi aku peringatkan, jangan sampai kau terlalu buta, Cho" ujar Donghae Hyung menasihatiku.

"Ne, Hyung. Sekarang mana berkas yang harus ku tandatangani?" ucapku penuh semangat. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku cepat. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke Cafe Kangin Hyung.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

"Kim Taehee. Ada kiriman untukmu"

Kim Taehee yang merias diri, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri sesorang yang membawa seikat bunga mawar untuknya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya manis.

"Wah... siapa yang mengirimu bunga? Kekasihmu kah?" tanya sesorang di samping Taehee.

"Ah, aku tidak punya kekasih Sungmin-ah" jawabnya malu – malu.

"Jinja? Kau secantik ini belum punya kekasih? Belum punya dua maksudnya ya?" ucap Sungmin mencoba menggoda teman se-profesinya itu.

"Hahaha.. kau bisa saja. Aku memang belum punya kekasih. Hmm.. belum ada yang cocok tepatnya. Tapi, siapa yang mengirimiku bunga seindah ini ya" ucap Taehee yang masih memandangi bunga di tangannya itu.

"Ah. Itu ada kartunya. Lihatlah, siapa tahu tertulis disana" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat sebuah kartu terselip diantara tangkai bunga itu.

Taehee membuka kartu itu. Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya ikut membaca karena penasaran.

**Bunga itu cantik**

**Bunga itu indah**

**Sudah ku cari seluruh jenis bunga yang ada**

**Namun, mereka tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahanmu**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat ekspresi Taehee.

"Ani, Sungmin-ah. Aku belum pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Taehee seraya mengingat.

"Ah.. mungkin dia penggemarmu Taehee" ucap Sungmin yakin.

"Haha.. kau bisa saja. Mana mungkin aku punya penggemar" ujarnya sedikit sendu

"Kau selalu merendahkan dirimu Taehee-ah. Kau itu cantik, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada penggemar yang terpesona padamu" ujar Sungmin tulus.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu Sungmin-ah" ujar Taehee disertai kerlingan matanya.

"Aisshh.. kau ini selalu saja. Sudahlah sebentar lagi aku harus tampil. Simpan bunga itu baik – baik. Sangat sayang jika bunga secantik itu layu" ujar Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Taehee hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Dia kembali memandang bunga yang ada di tangannya. Senyuman seketika terkembang.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Seperti apa orangnya?"

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku benar – benar gugup sekarang. Aku sudah berada di Cafe ini. Apakah Taehee sudah menerima bunga yang kuberikan? Apa dia menyukainya? Apa dia tahu kalau itu aku? Aisshh.. harusnya aku saja sendiri yang mengantarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku terlalu gugup. Sepertinya aku harus belajar jurus playboy dari Donghae Hyung.

Aku mendengar dentingan piano dimainkan. Ya Tuhan, itu dia. Kapan dia naik? Aisshh.. lagi – lagi aku tak menyadarinya.

_Gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda  
Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda_

Dia mulai menyanyikan lagunya. Ha~ aku tidak salah jatuh cinta padanya. Kalian dengar saja, suaranya benar – benar indah. Donghae Hyung benar- benar harus pergi ke dokter telinga. Sepertinya telinganya sudah tersumbat kotoran cukup lebat.

_Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuli nareul gajigo nonda  
Dasi han beon one more time  
Ireohke kkeutnandani mideul suga eobsneun geolyo  
Gojak I jeongdor__o_

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kesekelilingku. Mereka juga sama terpesonanya sepertiku. Bahkan aku melihat beberapa pria memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ih apa – apaan mereka itu? Disebelah mereka sudah ada wanita, kenapa masih melihat wanitaku?

Wanitaku? Kenapa dadaku berdesir hebat saat aku menyebutnya seperti itu? Ya aku tahu ini cinta. Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau rasanya sehebat ini. Baru sepihak saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika dia membalasnya? Ayolah aku harus bertindak cepat.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

"Pastikan ini sampai ditangannya" Kyuhyun memberikan perintah pada orang suruhannya untuk mengantarkan bunga kepada Kim Taehee.

"Masih menyuruh orang juga, eoh? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang melakukannya Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang baru masuk keruangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih gugup Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Demi apa ini sudah tiga bulan dan kau masih gugup? Ayolah Cho, kau hanya berjalan di tempat jika seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti kau didahului namja lain?" ucap Donghae memprovokasi.

"Andwe! Jangan sampai terjadi seperti itu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun takut.

"Kalau begitu cepat temui dia. Berkenalanlah secara langsung dengannya" Donghae memberi saran.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana memulainya Hyung? Tidak mungkin kan aku tiba – tiba muncul dan bilang aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan semudah itu percaya" ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendengus malas. "Babo! Cafe itu kan milik Kangin Hyung. Kau tinggal meminta bantuannya saja"

Kyuhyun lengsung sumringah. "Ah kau benar Hyung. Baiklah aku akan berbicara dengan Kangin Hyung" uar Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Sebaiknya kau menemuinya sore ini saja sebelum Cafe dibuka Kyu"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya hari ini datang. Hari dimana aku bisa menatap wajahnya langsung dan berbicara padanya. Setelah dipikir, Donghae Hyung benar. Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak aku pertama ksali melihatnya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Selama itu pula aku hanya mampu memberikan dia sesuatu dengan menyuruh orang lain. Jika aku tidak juga bertindak, dia akan diambil orang lain nanti.

Aku sudah sampai didepan Cafe Kangin Hyung sekarang ini. Perasaan gugup langsung menyeruak didalam hatiku. Bagaimana rasanya jika sepasang mata foxy indah itu menatap mataku. Suara merdunya menyebut namaku. Dan tangan lembutnya menjabat tanganku. Oh aku tak sanggup membayangkan seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang kudapat nanti.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam Cafe ini. Terlihat beberapa karyawan Kangin Hyung sedang membereskan Cafe ini.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" seorang pelayan menyapaku.

"Ne" ucapku seraya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Anda sudah ditunggu Bos Kangin dan Kim Taehee diruangannya" ujarnya tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja pelayan ini tahu. Dia adalah orang yang memberitahuku siapa nama gadis itu dan beberapa kali aku meminta bantuannya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Kim Taehee.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahnya hingga akhirnya tiba pada sebuah ruangan yang ku kenal merupakan ruangan pribadi Kangi Hyung.

Cklek

"Oh Kyuhyun" ucap Kangin Hyung melihatku menyuruhku masuk keruangannya beserta pelayan itu. Kangin Hyung menyuruhku duduk, terlihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang cukup cantik. Tapi, dimana Taehee-ku? Bukankah tadi pelayan ini bilang Taehee sudah menunggu.

Kangin Hyung dan wanita yang tersenyum malu itu menghampiriku yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Nah tugasku disini adalah untuk memperkenalkan kalian. Cho Kyuhyun, ini Kim Taehee. Dan Taehee, inilah Cho Kyuhyun itu, dia adalah sahabatku juga"

Apa? Apa Kangin Hyung tidak salah? Dia bukan Kim Taehee yang kumaksud.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Taehee Imnida" ujar wanita itu memberi salam. Tidak! Pasti tidak ada yang beres disini.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa berbicara berdua. Ada yang harus ku selesaikan" ucap Kangin Hyung mulai bangkit.

"Tunggu dulu Hyung!" Kangin Hyung sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Bukan dia Kim Taehee yang kumaksud" ujarku to the point.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin Hyung yang sedikit heran. Dapatku lihat juga pelayan dan wanita ini tampak heran.

"Aku menyukai salah satu penyanyi Cafe-mu. Tapi bukan dia orangnya"

"Kau bilang kau ingin berkenalan dengan Kim Taehee. Kau juga selalu memberinya karangan bunga sebelum tampil. Dan jelas – jelas itu untuk Kim Taehee. Dialah Kim Taehee, Kyu" ujar Kangin Hyung lugas.

"Tapi bukan dia Hyung! Apa ada Kim Taehee lain?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku satu – satunya Kim Taehee disini" ujar yeoja itu meyakinkanku.

"Aissh.. tapi benar bukan kau yang kumaksud selama ini" aku masih bingung, kalau dia ini Kim Taehee, lalu siapa yeoja itu? "Kau! Kim Jonghyun! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku malam itu kan kalau yeoja yang bernyanyi malam itu bernama Kim Taehee. Tapi bukan orang ini kan" tanyaku pada Kim Jonghyun, pelayan yang selama ini membantuku.

"Maaf Tuan Cho. Tapi memang benar malam itu hanya Kim Taehee penyanyi wanita di Cafe ini" jelas Jonghyun yang semakin membuatku pusing.

"Tidak! Sudah jelas – jelas ada lagi selain dia! Wajahnya sangat manis dan suaranya merdu" terangku berharap ketiga orang ini mengerti.

"Kyuhyun. Mungkin kau salah tempat. Maksudku yeoja yang kau lihat itu di Cafe lain" ujar Kangin Hyung.

"Tidak Hyung! Jelas – jelas aku selalu melihatnya menyanyi di Cafe-mu. Ak–"

"Permisi Bos!"

Deg

Suara itu. Aku mengenal suara yang menginterupsi kalimatku. Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok imut di dekat pintu. Dan benar saja! Dialah yeoja yang telah mencuri hatiku.

"Ah, maaf Bos. Saya tidak tahu jika sedang ada tamu. Permisi" oh tidak dia akan pergi lagi. Segera saja aku melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Grep

"Eh?" kuabaikan wajahnya yan heran karena lengannya aku tarik kedalam ruangan Kangin Hyung.

"Hyung! Ini dia yeoja yang kumaksud. Dialah yang selama ini aku suka" ujarku girang. Dapatku lihat keempat orang ini terbelalak tidak percaya.

"K-Kyu. Dia ini Lee Sungmin. Dan dia Namja" ujar Kangin Hyung sedikit terbata. Oh jadi namanya Lee Sungmin, berarti aku salah orang selama ini. Dan dia itu adalah...EH?

"MWO? NAMJA? Tidak Mungkin!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin? Aku ini namja!" belum selesai keterkejutanku. Dia kembali membuatku terkejut dengan teriakannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sedang menyamar kan? Kau pasti yeoja! Tidak ada namja yang semanis dirimu!" ucapku masih teguh pendirian.

"Y-Ya! Aku memang namja, Babo! Sejak lahir aku sudah menjadi seorang namja!" bentaknya berkelit amarah. Oh tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya ini. Memang sih pakaiannya terlihat seperti namja. Tapi bisa saja dia seorang yeoja tomboy kan?

"Buktikan kalau kau memang namja" ucapku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mudah dibohongi, Lee Sungmin. Kulihat dia terdiam seperti berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas menyerah.

"Baik" ucapnya. Eh? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Sreet

OMMO? A-apa – apaan ini?

"Kau lihatkan? Tubuhku ini tubuh seorang namja!"

Dia membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya yang putih. Oh, apa benar dia seorang namja? Namun melihat payudaranya dan abs samar di perutnya itu membuktikan kalau dia memang seorang namja. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki kulit seputih dan sebersih dia? Tubuhnya terlihat pas berisi dan kenyal. Aku jadi ingin merasakan bagaimana halus tubuhnya. Tapi...

"Itu belum membuktikan apa – apa. Bisa saja kau seorang yeoja yang memiliki dada rata!" ucapku masih mempertahankan keyakinanku kalau dia yeoja.

"Apa? Kau ini benar – benar! Baiklah kalau begitu"

Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa dia membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Heeh"

aku seperti mendengar seseorang menahan nafasnya berat. Ommo! aku lupa jika diruangan ini bukan hanya kami berdua. Dapat kulihat Kangin Hyung dan Jonghyun sedang menatap intens Sungmin dan Taehee yang menutup wajahnya malu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak ingin tubuh Sungmin dinikmati orang lain selain aku.

Grep

"Sudah! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku percaya padamu! Sekarang cepat pakai pakaianmu" perintahku yang langsung diturutinya. Sepertinya dia juga baru menyadari kalau banyak mata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sudah lihatkan? Aku ini namja!"

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Ya. Kau namja. Mafkan aku. Aku permisi dulu" aku keluar dari ruangan Kangin Hyung dengan kepala tertunduk. Jadi cinta pertamaku adalah seorang namja? Sepertinya aku jadi patah hati.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Taehee keluar dari ruangan Kangin untuk mempersiapkan diri karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Keduanya terlihat lesu, mereka sama – sama terlarut dalam pikirannya masing – masing hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan rias mereka.

"Sungmin-ah.. ini" Taehee menunjukkan rangkaian bunga yang cantik pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya memandang Taehee heran. "Ini milikmu" ucap Taehee tersenyum.

"Loh? Inikan punyamu Taehee" kata Sungmin.

"Tidak Sungmin-ah. Bunga ini salah alamat. Ini seharusnya untukmu. Cho Kyuhyun mengira kalau kau adalah Kim Taehee. Jadi, ini"

"Kau bercanda Taehee. Aku ini namja, masa aku dihadiahi bunga oleh namja lain?" ucap Sungmin tertawa sinis.

"Tapi kesempurnaan wajahmu mengalahkan yeoja, Sungmin-ah. Sepertinya Tuan Cho itu benar – benar menyukaimu" ujar Taehee yang meletakkan bunga itu di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Y-ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan Taehee-ah. Dia hanya mengagumi suaraku. Dan dia juga mengira aku ini yeoja. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Kami ini namja" ujar Sungmin yang terdengar gugup.

"Haha... memangnya kenapa? Bos Kangin saja berkencan dengan Leeteuk Oppa kan?"

"T-tapi kan... aiish, sudalah lebih baik kau cepat. Kau yang tampil pertama" ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Taehee terkikik geli melihat semburat merah Sungmin. "Baiklah, Tuan Cho Sungmin"

"Ya!" Taehee sudah melesat keluar sebelum Sungmin berteriak.

**Sungmin POV**

Aigoo.. ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Tuan Cho Sungmin? Aissh.. Kim Taehee memang suka menggodaku.

Bunga ini memang cantik sekali. Jadi semua ini seharusnya ditujukan untukku? Bunga – bunga dan kata – kata indah itu untukku? Bahkan tadi dia bilang aku manis?

Iishh Lee Sungmin! Enyahkan pikiran itu dari otakmu. Dia itu mengira kau yeoja makanya dia bersikap semanis itu. Kau lihatkan? Setelah mengetahui kalau kau namja, dia langsung keluar begitu saja. Berarti dia itu straight!

Eh? Memangnya kau berharap apa Lee Sungmin? Haah.. kau sudah benar – benar gila.

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Sebentar"

Cklek

"Hyung ~"

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan sejenak pertanyaan Donghae. Dia langsung masuk ke apartemen Donghae dan duduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Donghae yang melihat raut tidak enak dari wajah Kyuhyun hanya bisa membiarkannya.

"Waeyo Kyu? Tumben kau berkunjung ke apartemenku malam hari begini?" tanya Donghae setelah berada didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan melasnya. "Aku salah orang Hyung. Namanya bukan Kim Taehee, tapi Lee Sungmin"

"Eoh? Benarkan dugaanku. Setahuku Kim Taehee itu bukan seperti yang kau ceritakan selama ini. Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu langsung dengan Lee Sungmin kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Dia namja Hyung"

"MWO?"

"Iya. Lee Sungmin itu namja. Heuuh.. bagaimana aku tidak bisa membedakan orang? Tapi dia memang sempurna seperti yeoja, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangka ada namja sepertinya. Dia terlalu mempesona. Aiisshh... bagaimana ini Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah terlalu jatuh pada Sungmin yang dikiranya yeoja. Ketika mengetahui kalau Sungmin namja, dia begitu syok. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Malah rasanya, semakin besar.

"Hahahahahaha... Cho Kyuhyun, kau? Hahahah"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal Donghae yang sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ya! Hyung! Kenapa malah tertawa?!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Haha... habis kau ini lucu sekali. Jadi tampangmu kusut begitu karena ternyata cinta pertamamu itu namja? Hahah..." Donghae masih melanjutkan tawanya.

"Aiissh... Hyung! Aku serius! Kau tahu? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa cintaku begitu saja!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada panik.

"Kenapa harus dihilangkan?" ucap Donghae serius.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak percaya. "Hyung. Dia itu Namja. Nam-ja! Kau tahu kan?" jelas Kyuhyun pelan – pelan takut Donghae tidak bisa mengerti.

Donghae mengambil posisi tegap dalam duduknya. "Iya aku tahu dia namja. Lalu apa salahnya?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Hyung? Ka–"

"Chagiyaa~" sebuah suara memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat sosok yang manis keluar dari kamar Donghae dengan pakaian yang rapi. Sosok itu mendekat.

"Chagiyaa, aku tidak bisa menginap malam ini. Umma minta ditemani" sosok itu sekarang sudah duduk disamping Donghae dan mengampit lengannya.

"Hmm.. kenapa baru bilang? Kau malah sudah rapi" Donghae memenyunkan bibirnya tanda protes.

"Maaf Chagiya. Umma juga baru meneleponku" jelas sosok itu.

"Hmm.. yasudah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar, Ne? Aku ambil kunci mobil dulu"

"Tidak usah Hae-ah. Aku naik taksi saja. Lagipula kau kan ada tamu"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tampang Babo-nya.

"Hihih.. aku sampai lupa. Hey Kyuhyun! Perkenalkan dia Lee Hyukjae kekasihku. Hyukkie Chagi, dia ini Kyuhyun, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjaku"

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" ucap kekasih Donghae ramah.

"N-ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" balas Kyuhyun seraya membungkukan badan.

"Baiklah Chagi. Aku pulang dulu, Ne? Umma sudah menungguku"

Chu~

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat adegan itu tepat didepannya. Pasangan kekasih itu benar – benar tidak tahu malu melakukan hal itu di depan orang lain.

"Aku pulang. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi" pamitnya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"H-hyung" panggil Kyuhyun saat Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah pergi.

"Hmm?"

"Kekasihmu... namja?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Memang sih Eunhyuk cukup manis. Tapi dia yakin seratus persen kalau Lee Hyukjae itu seorang namja.

"Ne. Wae? Aku tidak pernah bilang kekasihku itu yeoja kan?" ucap Donghae santai.

"Tapi Hyung–"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia namja? Yang penting aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Kami bahagia karena bisa saling memiliki" jelas Donghae dengan senyum diwajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan Donghae.

"Dengar Kyu. Aku tahu mungkin ini sulit diterima oleh orang banyak. Tapi apa kau bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri? Memanipulasi hatimu untuk tidak mencintainya? Jujur, aku pernah berusaha menghindar. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Semakin aku menolak, perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat. Dan jika aku tidak mau menerima perasaan ini, maka akan sangat menyakiti hati kami berdua. Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk menerima dan menjalaninya, hidupku terasa jauh lebih mudah" terang Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang terlihat bahagia. "Jadi, menurutmu aku harus menerima perasaan ini Hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk mantap. "Terima dan perjuangkanlah. Yakini hatimu kalau dia memang pantas untuk kau perjuangkan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomawo Hyung"

.

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

.

Kali ini Kyuhyun bergerak sendiri. Dia mencari tahu semua tentang Lee Sungmin seorang diri. Mulai dari tempat tinggal, keluarganya bahkan kegiatannya jika tidak menjadi penyanyi di Cafe Kangin.

Terima kasihlah pada Lee Donghae yang membangkitkan semangatnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak meragukan perasaannya pada Sungmin, meski dia tahu Sungmin itu namja. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, apakah Sungmin sama sepertinya? Apa Sungmin juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? Tentu saja dia harus mencari tahu sendiri kan?

Ternyata Sungmin juga hidup seorang diri. Bedanya, orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Perusahaan milik appanya pun jatuh bangkrut karena tidak ada yang menangani. Dia sempat terlantar dan hidup dijalanan sebelum seseorang bernama Kim Heechul menemukan dan merawatnya sebagai adik sendiri.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berada di depan sebuah Toko Bunga Hee's Flower milik Heechul. Sebelum bekerja di Cafe Kangin, Sungmin pasti membantu menjaga toko bunga Hyung-nya itu. Terlihat dari luar Sungmin sedang merangkai bunga untuk pelanggannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya tanpa terlewat seinci pun. Bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum ramah, caranya merangkai bunga yang sangat indah dimata Kyuhyun.

Setelah pelanggan itu keluar, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendekati Sungmin. "H-hai Sungmin-ssi" sapanya gugup.

Sungmin yang sedang menata kembali bunga – bunga itu mematung sesaat. Dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara bass ini. "K-Kyuhyun-ssi? Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya gugup sedikit terbayang saat dia memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba merasa kelu melihat Sungmin yang mengerjap imut. **'Ya Tuhan. Kau menciptakan makhluk ini begitu sempurna' **gumamnya dalam hati.

"A-aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk sekedar mampir" terangnya. "Kau bekerja disini juga Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya pura – pura.

"Tidak. Ini milik Hyung-ku. Aku hanya membantunya" jawabnya.

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Keduanya saling diam dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Ehm.. maaf Tuan. Kau ingin membeli bunga atau hanya ingin berdiri disana?" ucap orang itu dengan pedas.

"A-ah. Aku berniat membeli, tapi tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan bunga" jawabnya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku kira kau hanya ingin berdiri disana seperti orang ingin meminta sumbangan"

Jlebb

Kata – kata Heechul cukup menyakitkan menurut Kyuhyun. Meminta sumbangan? What the?

"Kalau soal memilihkan bunga, kau cukup berdiskusi dengan adikku. Dia sangat pandai dengan urusan itu. Sungmin-ah, kau bisa jaga toko ini sebentar? Hyung ada urusan dengan Hankyung Hyung" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. "Ne, Hyung"

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa kau katakan padaku seperti apa orangnya? Agar aku bisa memilihkan bunga yang tepat" ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang mematikan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpana. Dia merasakan jantungnya yang berteriak ingin keluar. Mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat. Namun pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap Sungmin lagi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"N-ne?"

"Kenapa kau malah terdiam?"

"Aku hanya bingung Sungminnie"

"N-ne?"

"Kenapa namja sepertimu bisa tampak begitu indah?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

=ooooo=

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Donghae heran ketika menemukan Kyuhyun berada di depan apartemennya.

"Hyung~ kau harus membantuku!"

Donghae menautkan alisnya. "Membantu apa?"

"Hari ini aku akan mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Bantu aku memperbaiki penampilan. Jeballl~" rengeknya manja.

Ini sudah berjalan hampir sebulan semenjak kejadian di toko bunga Heechul. Awalnya Kyuhyun sempat merutuki dirinya karena kelepasan. Tapi saat melihat semburat merah dipipi Sungmin, entah kenapa keberanian Kyuhyun malah muncul. Dia melancarkan aksinya mengeluarkan kata penggoda yang ditirunya dari Donghae. Dan ternyata berhasil! Semburat merah selalu muncul dipipi Sungmin. Dan itu semakin membuatnya gemas.

Selama sebulan ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen mampir ke Cafe Kangin. Dia selalu ingin menyaksikan aksi Sungmin diatas panggung kecil itu. Dan dia juga selalu menunggu Sungmin hingga selesai dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin pulang sendiri selarut itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Meski yaah, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak perlu dikhawatirkan seperti itu. Karena semanis – manisnya Sungmin, dia tetap seorang namja. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin sangat menyukai diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

Seperti sekarang ini, akhirnya Kyuhyun berani mengajak Sungmin berkencan setelah sebulan melakukan pendekatan. Kyuhyun yang memang sedikit 'kuno' dalam hal penampilan, memaksa Donghae untuk membantunya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah... maaf membuatmu menunggu" Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di dekat mobilnya tercengang melihat penampilan Sungmin yang...

"Manis" ucapnya spontan.

"T-terima kasih" jawab Sungmin malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kajja!" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Acara kencan mereka cukup sederhana. Mereka hanya berkeliling kota dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu. Dia meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah Sungmin. Dia ingin kencan dengan cara seperti ini. Awalnya Sungmin agak risih ketika orang – orang memandangi mereka berdua. Namun, melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat cuek membuatnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah puas berkeliling. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sungai Han. Menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa. "Ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sekaleng soda dingin pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk. "Kau pasti haus, minumlah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo"

Hening

Entah karena mereka terlalu lelah atau karena terlalu menikmati momen ini.

"Sungmin-ah"

"Hmm"

"Kau tahu, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya" ucap Kyuhyun sebagai kalimat pembuka. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan pada siapa akhirnya aku jatuh cinta. Aku hanya berharap, jika suatu saat nanti aku jatuh cinta. Orang itu adalah orang yang tepat untukku" Sungmin hanya diam mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan orang itu. Aku jatu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Matanya menghipnotisku. Senyumannya membuatku terbang. Dan suara merdunya menenangkan hatiku. Saat itulah aku yakin dia yeoja yang tepat" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Namun ternyata dia adalah namja. Awalnya aku begitu syok. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesali karena jatuh cinta padanya. Namun yang aku takutkan adalah... akankah dia membalas perasaanku?"

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dihadapan Sungmin. Dia mengelus pipi Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya kemudian mulai berlutut.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi menahan perasaannya dengan cerita Kyuhyun mulai tercekat melihat Kyuhyun berlutut.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke mata Sungmin. "Aku tahu mungkin kau sedikit terkejut Ming. Terserah kau ingin mengataiku gila atau apa. Tapi, Aku mencintaimu Ming. Aku tahu kita ini sama – sama namja. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku ini Ming. Aku mencintaimu. Are you gonna be my girl?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun sulit mengartikan tatapan matanya. Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia membuka matanya. "Ani Kyu"

Jderr

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya tertohok mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang terlalu percaya diri selama ini mengira Sungmin juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku mengerti, Ming. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak seperti diriku. Aku bisa mengerti kau itu straight yang tentu saja hanya mencintai yeo–"

Chu~

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Sungmin menciumnya! Perlu diulangi, Sungmin menciumnya tepat dibibir! Kyuhyun mematung, sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa. Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya, dia mengusap pelan bibir Kyuhyun dan mengangkupkan wajahnya.

"Ani... Kyu. Aku ini namja. Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi gadismu?" ucap Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"M-Min?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu? Aku juga mencintai seorang namja. Dia pengunjung Cafe tempatku bekerja. Aku juga menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama. Entahlah, aku juga merasa dia memandangiku. Tapi hatiku hancur ketika tahu dia justru menyukai temanku, Kim Taehee" ujar Sungmin.

"M-Ming? Kau?"

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Kyu"

Deg

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi gadismu. Ingat! Aku ini namja" ucarnya seraya membusungkan dada. "Coba sekarang ucapkan dengan benar"

"Ming?"

"Jika kau tidak mengucapkannya sekarang. Aku tak akan menerimamu" ujar Sungmin cuek.

"Ya! Jangan begitu Ming! Kau kan sudah bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku" sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu cepat ucapkan!" tuntut Sungmin.

"Baik..baik...ehm.. Lee Sungmin... are you gonna be my..err.. boy?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Ne, aku mau Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kyaa~ terima kasih ne Chagiyaa~ aku mencintamu" sorak Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu" ujar Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya cinta pertama Kyuhyun terbalaskan. Meski, cinta ini dipandang tidak wajar oleh semua orang. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berjanji akan terus menjaga Sungmin dan tidak akan membiarkannya tersakiti.

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Sungmin-ah"

"Nado Kyu"

Dan ucapan itu berkahir dengan saling bertautnya bibir mereka. Tidak pedulikannya orang – orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

'**Aku sangat bahagia'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Oneshoot gaje.

Sebenernya ini udah lama ada di file saya, tapi baru berani publish sekarang.

Entahlah, saya masih ragu buat publish ini awalnya.

Tapi, yaa.. semoga anda semua terhibur :)

Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya yaa ^^

restiero


	2. Chapter 2

**Are U Gonna Be My "Girl" (?)**

**Ming Side/Sequel**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**OneShot**

**Rate : ****M (?)**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC, YAOI**

**Summary**** :****Ming Side. Sebuah sequael. Kyuhyun terpesona dengan seorang penyanyi Café pada pandangan pertama.**

**Disclaimer : Kyu****Min saling memiliki.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi penyanyi di Angel Raccoon's Café. Kafe milik Kangin Hyung salah satu pelanggan tetap di Toko Bunga milik Heechul Hyung. Saat dia datang ke Toko dan berbincang dengan Heechul Hyung perihal dia membutuhkan seorang penyanyi kafe, aku langsung mengajukan diri karena aku sangat suka bernyanyi. Awalnya Heechul Hyung tidak setuju. Dia tidak mau aku terlalu lelah setelah menyibukkan diri membantunya menjaga Toko Bunga lalu harus pergi bekerja di kafe malamnya. Heechul Hyung sungguh memperhatikan kesehatan yang agak lemah ini. Meskipun dia bukan kakak kandungku, tapi dia sangat menyayangiku. Heechul Hyung yang menolongku saat aku sakit parah terlantar dijalanan. Dia yang merawatku dan mengangkatku sebagai adiknya. Setelah aku tahu, ternyata dia sama sepertiku, sebatang kara.

Aku melangkah masuk kedalam Kafe yang belum buka ini. "Permisi" sapaku ramah pada salah seorang pegawai.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan? Kebetulan Kafe kami belum buka" jawab orang itu.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan Kim Kangin"

"Oh apakah anda Lee Sungmin?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Anda sudah di tunggu Boss Kangin di ruangannya. Mari saya antar" ucap pegawai itu ramah sembari mempersilahkanku.

Tok tok

"Silahkan" terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

Cklek

"Permisi Boss. Lee Sungmin sudah datang"

"Oh? Silahkan masuk"

Pelayan itu memberiku isyarat. Aku langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah ke dalan ruangan Kangin Hyung.

"Hai Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Kangin Hyung dan menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Aku cukup baik Hyung" jawabku seramah mungkin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita langsung saja, ne. Jadi kapan kau bisa memulainya?"

"Malam ini tak masalah Hyung"

"Baiklah, malam ini kau sudah bisa bernyanyi. Sekarang bersiaplah"

.

.

.

Tibalah giliranku tampil setelah sebelumnya yeoja yang bernama Kim Taehee yang sekarang sudah menjadi temanku. Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku tampil dihadapan banyak orang, tentu saja kegugupan dengan langsung menyerangku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju keatas panggung kecil ini dan mengambil sebuah gitar yang terletak disana. Kuposisikan diriku menduduki kursi kecil yang tersedia dengan memangku gitar.

DEG

Tiba – tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sesosok disudut sana. Sesosok lelaki dengan pakaian rapi tengah duduk sedikit gusar sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku, sosoknya yang terlihat dari tempatku terlihat– mempesona? Entahlah, tapi ada sesuatu yang mampu membuat tidak hanya mataku, namun ragaku tertarik kesana. Hingga sebuah suara bisikan Taehee menyadarkanku. Ternyata sudah cukup lama aku terdiam di atas panggung ini. Baiklah Lee Sungmin, ini adalah tampilan perdanamu. Lakukan dengan maksimal.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas sejanak sebelum ku mulai memetik gitar dan memainkan lagu kesayanganku –Believe.

.

.

.

=00000=

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari selanjutnya. Dimana malam ini akan menjadi malam keduaku sebagai penyanyi di Cafe ini. Kemarin, Kangin hyung tak henti – hentinya memberi pujian padaku. Dia bilang, seluruh tamu yang datang sangat menyukai penampilanku. Teman – temanku disini juga ikut memujiku. Mereka bilang suaraku begitu lembut dan merdu hingga dapat membawa kedamaian jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ah, aku begitu tersanjung.

"Minnie!"

Teriakan Kim Taehee –temanku– membuatku tersentak. Tak hanya itu, rangkulan di bahuku pun cukup membuat jantungku seperti ingin lepas.

"Taehee, kau mengagetkanku. Dan apa pula itu 'Minnie'?"

"Hehe, Manis bukan? Sesuai dengan wajahmu. Minnie. Aku akan memanggilmu Minnie. Imutkan?"

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Panggilan apa itu? Kau kira aku yeoja? Tidak...tidak! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" aku merengut tidak setuju sedangkan Taehee hanya tersenyum geli seraya berjalan ke meja riasnya.

"Malam ini kau yang akan tampil duluan kan Sungmin-ah? Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Hmm.. aku akan menyanyikan Daydream" ucapku yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehee. Baru aku baru ingin bertanya kepadanya, tapisebuah suara menginterupsi kami.

"Kim Taehee. Ada kiriman untukmu"

Kim Taehee yang sedang merias diri, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri seseorang yang membawa sesuatu. Hem, seperti seikat bunga.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya manis.

Aku melongokan kepalaku dari balik tubuhnya "Wah... siapa yang mengirimu bunga? Kekasihmu kah?" tanyaku menggoda.

"Ah, aku tidak punya kekasih Sungmin-ah" jawabnya malu – malu.

"Jinjja? Kau secantik ini belum punya kekasih? Belum punya dua maksudnya ya?" lanjutku berusaha menggoda kembali.

"Hahaha.. kau bisa saja. Aku memang belum punya kekasih. Hmm.. belum ada yang cocok tepatnya. Tapi, siapa yang mengirimiku bunga seindah ini ya" ucap Taehee yang masih memandangi bunga di tangannya itu.

Aku melihat sebuah kartu yang terselip di antara bunga tersebut "Ah. Itu ada kartunya. Lihatlah, siapa tahu tertulis disana"

Taehee mengangguk dan segera membuka kartu itu. Ah aku jadi penasaran.

**Bunga itu cantik**

**Bunga itu indah**

**Sudah ku cari seluruh jenis bunga yang ada**

**Namun, mereka tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahanmu**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" aku sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat ekspresi Taehee yang seakan bertanya.

"Ani, Sungmin-ah. Aku belum pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Taehee seraya mengingat.

"Ah.. mungkin dia penggemarmu Taehee" jawabku yakin.

"Haha.. kau bisa saja. Mana mungkin aku punya penggemar" ujarnya sedikit sendu

"Kau selalu merendahkan dirimu Taehee-ah. Kau itu cantik, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada penggemar yang terpesona padamu" ujarku tulus membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya. Lagipula Taehee memang yeoja yang sangat cantik, jadi wajar saja kan kalau dia punya banyak penggemar.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu Sungmin-ah" ujar Taehee disertai kerlingan matanya.

"Aisshh.. kau ini selalu saja. Sudahlah sebentar lagi aku harus tampil. Simpan bunga itu baik – baik. Sangat sayang jika bunga secantik itu layu" ujarku kembali menghindar. Taehee selalu berhasil menggodaku.

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya. Ya, aku melihatnya ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Namun, dia masih tetap tidak melihat kearahku. Dia seperti sedang gelisah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia cari? Ataukah ada yang dia tunggu?

Aku mengenyahkan pikiranku tentangnya sesaat. Mencoba berfikir tenang dan mulai memainkan piano dihadapanku.

**Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**.**

**=oooo=**

"Kau akan menjemputku malam ini?"

"..."

"Ne. Aku akan menunggumu, Chagiya. Saranghae"

Piip

"Wooah. Rupanya Kim Taehee sudah punya kekasih, eoh?"

Taehee menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Sungmin berdiri dekat pintu.

"Hehe. Kau mendengarnya?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum menggoda. "Akhirnya kalian bertemu juga, eoh? Bagaimana rupanya si Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Taehee mengerutkan keningnya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne. Kekasihmu Cho Kyuhyun itu kan?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Taehee terkikik. "Tentu saja bukan. Kau kan tahu, sudah tiga bulan ini pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tidak juga menunjukan dirinya. Dia hanya mengirimiku bunga dengan kata pujiannya. Aku rasa dia tipe pria yang penakut"

"Lalu?"

"Kekasihku itu bernama Jung Jihoon. Sudah sebulan kami menjalani hubungan ini. Nanti malam dia akan menjemputku. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, Sungmin-ah" ujar Taehee tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk "Hmm. Kasian sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Wanita pujaannya sudah memiliki kekasih" ujar Sungmin merasa iba. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau akhirnya dia muncul? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya dia berani muncul dihadapanmu, Taehee-ah?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Tapi, mungkin aku hanya bisa menjadikannya teman. Karena aku sudah bersama Jihoon dan tentu saja aku mencintainya" jelas Taehee kembali melanjutkan aktifitas merias dirinya.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Taehee. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa iba pada Kyuhyun. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun ketika tahu wanita yang dipuja sudah memiliki kekasih. Andaikan Taehee sedikit sabar, mungkin Kyuhyun memang pria pemalu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehee. Biar bagaimanapun itu adalah hak-nya. Taehee mungkin saja bukan orang yang bersedia menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

'**Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun?' **Batin Sungmin menyadari.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Annyeong"

"Eh? Kau sudah datang Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, apa boss sudah datang, hyung?"

"Sudah, dia ada diruangannya"

"Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu, hyung" orang yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan Kangin. "Eh? Pintunya sedikit terbuka. Apa aku masuk saja, ya?" gumam Sungmin sedikit ragu. Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Permisi boss"

DEG

'**Eh? Orang itu? Kenapa dia ada disini?'**

"Ah, maaf Bos. Saya tidak tahu jika sedang ada tamu. Permisi" Sungmin segera mengundurkan diri sebelum–"

"Tunggu!"

Grep

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut saat seseorang itu memegang tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu dan membawanya kedalam ruangan Kangin.

"Hyung! Ini dia yeoja yang kumaksud. Dialah yang selama ini aku suka"

'**Mwo? A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?' **Batin Sungmin.

"K-Kyu. Dia ini Lee Sungmin. Dan dia Namja" ujar Kangin sedikit terbata.

"MWO? NAMJA? Tidak Mungkin!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin? Aku ini namja!" Teriak Sungmin tidak terima.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sedang menyamar kan? Kau pasti yeoja! Tidak ada namja yang semanis dirimu!" sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun entah kenapa sedikit merona "Y-Ya! Aku memang namja, Babo! Sejak lahir aku sudah menjadi seorang namja!"

"Buktikan kalau kau memang namja" ucap Kyuhyun bernada final.

Sungmin berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghala nafas "Baik" ucapnya.

'**Enak saja dia meragukanku. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku namja tulen' **Batinnya geram.

Sungmin mulai membuka bajunya dan menunjukan tubuhnya yang mulus serta dadanya yang rata. Dia menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihatkan? Tubuhku ini tubuh seorang namja!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pandangannya masih intens menatap tubuh Sungmin dengan seksama. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Itu belum membuktikan apa – apa. Bisa saja kau seorang yeoja yang memiliki dada rata!" ucap Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak percaya begitu saja.

Sungmin makin geram dibuatnya "Apa? Kau ini benar – benar! Baiklah kalau begitu"

Sungmin murka. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja tidak percaya kalau dia seorang namja. Padahal sudah jelas dadanya rata! Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain, dia mulai melepaskan ikat pinggannya–

Grep

–sebelum Kyuhyun menahan tangannya "Sudah! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku percaya padamu! Sekarang cepat pakai pakaianmu" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tadinya merasa heran akhirnya menyadari jika semua orang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia merunduk malu seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Sudah lihatkan? Aku ini namja!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Kau namja. Mafkan aku. Aku permisi dulu" Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dengan wajah lesunya.

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Pagi hari di waktu liburan seperti ini sebenarnya lebih enak jika masih bergumul ditempat tidur sampai siang hari. Tapi tidak untukku. Pasalnya, meski hari libur pun aku harus tetap bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluargaku. Sesuatu yang rutin aku kerjakan setelah menyandang gelar Nyonya Cho.

Nyonya Cho?

Kekeke~. Aku masih teringat dimana sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, aku menolak Kyuhyun saat dia memintaku menjadi gadisnya. Hey, aku ini seorang namja, tentu saja aku menolak apapun panggilan untuk yeoja.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu, sebelum Kyuhyun yang memintaku sebagai kekasihnya justru langsung menikahiku tepat seminggu setelah moment di Sungai Han tersebut. Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya. Terlalu cepat memang, tapi Kyuhyun berkata, _"Tidak perlu waktu lama meyakinkan diriku untuk mengikatmu seumur hidup. Kau sudah terpatri dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, sekarang, bahkan mendatang, aku tetap mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin"_

Aku langsung menerima pinangan Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Dan sejak saat itulah aku menyandang status Nyonya Cho. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan panggilan seperti itu. Malah, aku merasa bangga. Entahlah, karena menurutku panggilan itu membuat diriku benar – benar menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Karena aku adalah 'istri' Cho Kyuhyun ^^.

"Yeobo~"

"Eh, Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguksambil mengusap matanya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Duduklah dulu, sebentar lagi sarapan siap" ucapku kembali memfokuskan diri pada masakanku.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menurutiku. Terbukti kini dia justru melingkarkan tangannya di perutku dan mendekapku erat.

"Kyu~ aku sedang memasak" ujarku ketika merasakan Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi leherku.

"Arrgghh...Kyuuu~" aku mencoba protes ditengah desahanku menerima hisapan kuat dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskannya setelah memberikan kissmark baru di leher putihku.

"Hehe...kau menggairahkan, Ming. Siapa suruh kau memasak hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milikku tanpa bawahan yang lengkap. Sengaja menggodaku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun kembali mendekat leherku. Namun kali ini aku lebih sigap. Ku tahan kepalanya dan berbalik. "Aku tidak berniat menggodamu. Otakmu saja yang mesum. Aku bangun sedikit kesiangan. Dan jika aku merapikan diri terlebih dahulu, aku tak akan sempat menyiapkan sarapan. Dan dipastikan kau malah akan 'menyantap'-ku kembali nantinya"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihatku yang mengerucutkan bibir. Aku heran, kenapa setiap kali aku merajuk marah dia malah tertawa.

Cup

"Kalau kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti ini, justru membuat hasratku makin naik Ming"

"Kyu!"

"Arra, arra. Lagipula aku sudah sangat lapar. Cepat selesaikan masakanmu. Aku menunggu dimeja makan" ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku.

Memangnya siapa yang membuatku lama memasak. Dasar.

Segera setelahnya, aku menata dan menyiapkan sarapan kami di piring dan membawanya menuju meja makan. Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tenang duduk disana sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku meletakan sarapan di depannya. "Selamat makan, Yeobo~" ucapku dan dibalas senyum Kyuhyun.

Kami melahap sarapan kami dalam diam. Lebih berkonsentrasi tepatnya, karena tenaga kami yang cukup terkuras karena 'kegiatan' semalam membuat kami sangat lapar.

"Kyu"

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kita pulang kan?"

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. "Wae?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali kita pulang hari ini. Kau tidak senang ya berbulan madu kedua denganku?" tanyanya merajuk. Lucu sekali.

"Bukan begitu, Kyuniee~. Aku hanya merindukan Hyunmin. Sudah lima hari aku tak melihat wajah manisnya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga merindukan malaikat kecil kita. Tapi kau tahu? Semalam Hae Hyung meneleponku, saat aku meminta bicara dengan Hyunmin, dia malah tidak mau menerimanya karena sedang sibuk bermain psp. Menyebalkan sekali anak itu" jelas Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel.

"Memangnya kau kira dia seperti siapa? Dia itu sama sepertimu yang tidak akan pernah mau diganggu saat berselingkuh dengan benda hitam itu" ujarku gantian merajuk.

Kyuhyun berlahan mendekatiku dan memeluk erat pinggangku dari samping. "Jangan merajuk chagiya~. Siapa yang berselingkuh, hm? Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan benda kotak seperti itu. Tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh dari 'istri' yang menggemaskan, montok dan menggairahkan sepertimu, Ming"

Oh, sepertinya keputusanku untuk merajuk salah. Lihat saja sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjilati telingaku. Dan jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang meraba tubuhku.

"Euunggh"

Gawat! Tanpa sadar aku mendesah ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba paha dalamku yang memang saat ini sedang terekspos karena aku hanya mengenakan kain segitiga saja untuk menutupi alat vitalku.

"Kau cantik Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menyambar kasar bibirku.

"Emmpphh..." lenguhan kembali keluar dari mulutku saat Kyuhyun berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangat mulutku. Lidahnya dengan leluasa mengabsen setiap dinding mulutku.

"Eungmmpphhtt..." aku terlonjak saat tangan Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai nipple-ku dan memainkan jarinya disana. Oh tidak! Ini hari terakhir kami di Jeju. Aku tidak ingin pagi ini kembali berakhir di ranjang seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya.

Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk mendorongnya. Namun percuma, tenaga Kyuhyun akan jauh berlipat kali lebih besar jika dalam suasana seperti ini. Kedua tanganku yang pegangnya membuat pergerakanku terbatas.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku harus bisa keluar dan berjalan – jalan hari ini. Sudah cukup selama lima hari aku terus berada di kamar.

Dengan segera ku tangkap lidahnya yang masih bergerak bebas dalam mulutku. Dan setelahnya...

"ARRGGHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya saat lidahnya ku gigit.

Aku tersenyum simpul setelah usahaku berhasil. Langsung saja aku berdiri agak jauh dari Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup mulutnya.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin! Kenapa kau menggigit lidahku?" tanyanya masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Tida berdarahkan?" tanyaku pura – pura khawatir.

"Apanya yang tidak sengaja?! Arrgghh..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kompres dulu dengan es batu" kataku dan langsung menyerahkan alat kompres ke tangannya. "Aku mau mandi dulu, Ne" dan dengan cepat aku masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan teriakannya. Hihih..

"Ya! Cho Sungmin!"

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

.

Pantai adalah salah satu tujuan yang tepat saat kau berlibur. Suasananya yang indah serta romantis memberi kesan tersendiri, apalagi jika ditemani pasangan. Seperti pasangan suami – 'istri' di bulan madu keduanya yang sedang bergandengan tangan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menyejukan.

"Lima hari di Jeju, sayang sekali aku baru bisa ke pantai di hari terakhir" gumam Sungmin sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Kau mau disini lebih lama? Aku bisa saja menunda hari kepulangan kita dan menambah bulan madu kita menjadi sepuluh hari" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sebal. "Jika menambah hari pasti akan sama saja. Kau akan terus mengurungku di kamar dan hanya di hari terakhir aku bisa ke pantai. Bahkan tadi saja jika aku tidak melawanmu sekuat tenaga, pasti aku tidak akan bisa ke pantai dan akan berakhir di kamar juga!"

"Ini kan bulan madu, Ming. Tentu saja kegiatan kita hanya di kamar. Lagipula..." Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius melihat Sungmin mendengus "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak melawan? Kau juga sangat menikmati dan tidak dapat menolak setiap sentuhanku kan, Ming? Kau juga merasa senang kan aku kurung di kamar lima hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh seringai.

Sungmin mendadak gugup. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menggodanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membunyikan kegugupannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin sangat menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Dan bagaimana bisa Sungmin menolak saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke surga.

"Itu..." jawab Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun makin menyeringai melihat wajah sang 'istri' memerah.

"Itu...aiisshh, lebih baik aku jalan – jalan sendiri saja! Kau selalu menggodaku. Menyebalkan!" Sungmin menghentakan genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hei, Yeobo. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini sensitif sekali akhir – akhir ini. Jangan – jangan kau sedang hamil!"

"Kyu!"

"Hahaha...Arraseo. aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau lipat wajahmu seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan berhenti pada akhirnya dan kembali menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan di wajah Sungmin setelah perkataannya tadi.

"Kyu"

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti sangat kecewa ya?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menundukan kembali wajahnya.

"Kau pasti kecewa karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu anak" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Ming..."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak memiliki keistimewaan seperti namja yang ada di berita itu"

"Hey, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kita kan sudah memiliki Hyunmin" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Tapi Hyunmin bukan anak kandung kita Kyu. Bukan darah dagingmu. Kau juga pasti menginginkan darah dagingmu sendiri, kan? Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa memberikannya". Ujar Sungmin mulai berkaca – kaca.

Hyunmin memang bukan anak biologis mereka. Setahun setelah mereka menikah. Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karena anemianya yang tiba – tiba parah. Disaat itulah mereka bertemu Hyunmin. Sesosok bayi mungil yang tidak punya siapa – siapa. Ibunya meninggal sehari setelah melahirkannya. Sang ibu mempunyai penyakit leukimia akut yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ayahnya pun sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya saat Hyunmin masih lima bulan berada di perut ibunya.

Mengetahui cerita tersebut dari suster rumah sakit membuat mereka berdua iba. Bagaimana mungkin bayi semungil itu sudah sendirian di dunia ini? Sampai pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi bayi mungil itu dan memberinya nama Cho Hyunmin.

"Ming" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Aku menikahimu bukan dengan tujuan untuk mendapat keturunan. Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu saat pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu. Jika aku memang hanya menginginkan keturunan, aku tidak mungkin menikahimu. Tapi, tidak ada orang lain yang ingin ku nikahi selain dirimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu seorang untuk menjadi pendampingku. Menjadi orang yang akan selalu menemani hariku selamanya. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Hanya kau" ujar Kyuhyun tulus sambil menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh perlahan dari kedua mata Sungmin.

"Kyuu~"

Chu~

"Mulai detik ini, aku melarangmu berkata seperti lagi, Arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita segera berkemas sebelum ketinggalan pesawat. Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

"Aisshh..."

"Apa masih tidak ada yang membukanya, Kyu? Mereka tahu kan kita akan pulang hari ini?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka, Ming. Seharusnya mereka tidak kemana – mana. Aisshh.. ponsel Hae Hyung juga tidak diangkat dari tadi" umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di Seoul satu jam yang lalu, langsung menuju apartemen milik Donghae dan Eunhyuk, bermaksud menjemput Hyunmin. Namun, sedari tadi, apartemen itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi menghubungi Donghae, menanyakan dimana dia sekarang.

Piip

'_Yeoboseyo_?'

"Ya! Hyung, kau dimana?"

'_Aku? Aku dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di Taman Hiburan bersama Hyunmin, Kyu'_

"Mwo? Ya! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Aku berada di apartemenmu sekarang"

'_Jinjja? Jadi kau pulang hari ini?'_

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu Donghae Hyung!"

'_Oh ya? Mian... aku lupa, hehe'_

"Aisshh... sudahlah, kapan kalian pulang? Kami mau menjemput Hyunmin"

'_Sepertinya masih lama Kyu. Hyunmin masih betah disini. Dia masih ingin menaiki wahana lain'_

"Ck, tapi besok dia harus sekolah Hyung! Kami harus membawanya pulang!"

'_Sudahlah! Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke Sekolah besok, di apartemenku juga ada seragamnya. Besok saja kau menjemputnya di sekolah. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang saja. Istirahat... atau lanjutkan bulan madu kalian di rumah. Aku tutup, ne? Annyeong'_

Piip

"Ya! Donghae Hyung! Aiisshh..." Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi saat sambungannya diputus sepihak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Mereka ada di Taman Hiburan. Besok saja kita jemput Hyunmin di Sekolahnya. Kajja kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

'**Tapi, omongan Hae Hyung ada bagusnya juga'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu! Mandi dulu! Atau setidaknya ganti dulu bajumu. Jangan langsung tiduran di kasur" ucap Sungmin yang melihat suaminya masih saja bergelung diri di kasur mereka bahkan setelah Sungmin selesai mandi.

"Hmm... nanti saja Ming" ucap Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Isshh... kau ini jorok sekali" Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa membuka mata dan beralih memeluk guling. "Kau harus mandi Kyu, supaya lebih segar seperti aku"

'**Eh? Sungmin sudah mandi?' **Batin Kyuhyun lalu membuka matanya.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di lemari pakaian mereka membelakanginya. Sungmin hanya menggunakan bathrobe pink yang cukup mini. Hal itu membuat hasrat Kyuhyun sedikit melonjak.

Didekatinya perlahan tubuh Sungmin yang masih sibuk memilah pakaian apa yang akan dia kenakan.

Greep

"Eh?"

"Kau wangi sekali Ming" bisik Kyuhyun berat.

"Iya dong. Aku kan sudah mandi. Tidak sepertimu yang masih bau" ucap Sungmin tidak menyadari intonasi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau harus mandi lagi nanti malam"

"Eh? Huuaaa..."

Sungmin telat menyadari saat Kyuhyun sudah membawa tubuhnya ke kasur mereka dan menempatkan dirinya dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Kyummmpphhhhttt..."

Sungmin tak sanggup melancarkan protes setelah Kyuhyun menciumnya tanpa aba – aba. Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Menyesap rasa manis yang tak akan pernah berkurang dari bibir Sungmin. Ciuman itu semakin panas ketika Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk mulut Sungmin.

"Emmpphhh..." Sungmin yang awalnya kaget, hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya.

"Nngghhh..." Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan cumbuannya ke leher Sungmin. Menyesap kuat dan memberi gigitan kecil hingga tercipta sebuah kissmark lagi.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai beraksi membuka ikatan bathrobe Sungmin dan menyingkapnya. Tangannya beralih pada kedua nippple merah Sungmin yang sudah mulai mengeras.

"Euunngghh...Kyuuuhh..." desah Sungmin hebat saat mulut Kyuhyun menggantikan tangannya. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat hisapan kuat serta pijatan hebat terasa di nipplenya.

Kyuhyun mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit nipple Sungmin secara bergantian sementara tangan satunya mulai beralih pada 'milik' Sungmin yang sudah mengeras.

"Arrnngghh...Kyuuuhh" racau Sungmin merasakan remasan kuat pada juniornya.

Mulut Kyuhyun yang masih terus bermain pada nipplenya dan tangannya yang terus memanjakan juniornya membuat Sungmin mendesah kenikmatan. Tangannya yang semula meremas rambut Kyuhyun, beralih mencengkram bantal yang ada disampingnya.

"Argghhh..."

Sungmin tersentak hebat saat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun meraup 'miliknya' memainkan lidahnya pada ujung kejantan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya frustasi merasakan hisapan Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Kyuhyun memaju – mundurkan kepalanya yang membuat puncak kenikmatan Sungmin semakin dekat.

"Akkhh...Kyuu..hyuhhnn...aaahhh"

Merasakan kejantanan Sungmin mulai berkedut, Kyuhyun mempercepat pekerjaannya. Tangannya beralih meremas twinsball Sungmin dan meremasnya kuat.

"Aaahhh...Kyuuhh...AKKHHHH"

Akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya. Kyuhyun menelan semua sperma Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Dia melepaskan junior Sungmin dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Membuka semua pakaiannya hingga naked.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih mencari nafas lemah sambil memejamkan mata. Sungguh, Sungmin-nya sangat seksi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membuat dirinya selalu horny dan tidak akan pernah puas jika hanya bermain satu ronde.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dan mengusap peluh pada dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau langsung menyerangku begitu saja?" keluh Sungmin.

"Mian, aku hanya sudah tidak tahan, Ming"

"Nggghhh..."

Sungmin melenguh ketika dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggesakan juniornya yang sudah tegang dan mengeras pada junior Sungmin yang masih terkulai setelah mencapai klimaks. Perlahan, junior Sungmin kembali naik.

"Mmpphhhttt"

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya panas tanpa menghentikan gesekan junior mereka. Tangannya ikut bekerja memilin nipple Sungmin yang menggoda.

"Angghhmmpphh"

Desahan Sungmin tertahan bibir Kyuhyun yang menutupnya. Kini tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada paha dalam Sungmin dan perlahan menuju single hole Sungmin. Melebarkan kakinya demi mempermudah melakukan penetrasi.

"Emmpphhh"

Kyuhyun langsung memasukan dua jarinya pada Sungmin. Menggerakannnya teratur seperti gunting. Mencoba sedikit melebarkan hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menurukan ciumannya ke dagu dan leher Sungmin. Satu jari Kyuhyun menyusul masuk. Sungmin mencoba menahan jeritan sakitnya ketika ketiga jari itu sibuk mencari satu titik yang dapat membuatnya mendesah lebih nikmat lagi.

"AAKKHHH"

'**Ketemu!'**

Kyuhyun menarik jarinya keluar. Mendongak untuk melihat Sungmin yang terengah.

Cup

"Saranghae" ujarnya sebelum lebih melebarkan kaki Sungmin. Meletakkan di bahunya, sementara dia mulai memposisikan juniornya pada opening hole Sungmin.

"Euunngghhh"

Sungmin melenguh saat kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh holenya. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam.

"Aakkhhh..." desah Sungmin kesakitan.

"Sabar sayangghhh...sebentar lagiihhh" ucap Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha memasukkan junirnya.

"Aakkhhhhh" teriak Sungmin saat kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam holenya.

Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu Sungmin terbiasa. Meskipun sudah berpuluh bahkan beratus kali mereka bercinta, entah kenapa Sungmin tetap merasakan sakit saat hole-nya dibobol oleh junior besar Kyuhyun. Dia masih belum terlalu terbiasa. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti akan hal itu.

"Bergeraklah Kyu"

Segera setelah kalimat ijin itu, Kyuhyun menarik setengah juniornya lalu menghentakan kembali kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Arrgghhhmmmpphh"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Tangan Kyuhyun ikut bekerja memijat teratus junior Sungmin.

"Aakkkhheeuummpphh"

Kyuhyun kembali menemukannya. Dia menarik kembali juniornya dan menghentakkannya keras hingga menyentuh prostat Sungmin.

"Aaahh...aahhh...Kyuuuhh"

Kyuhyun mengulum nipple Sungmin sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aaahh...Kyuuhh..hyuuhhnn..fast..fasterhhh"

Desah Sungmin kenikmatan karena Kyuhyun terus menumbuk prostatnya berulang kali.

"Eunggh...teruusshh...shh..panggil namaku Minghh" desah Kyuhyun disela kegiatannya mengulum nipple Sungmin.

"Euunnghhh...Kyuuhh..hyuun..lhebiihh...cephaatt... aaahhh"

Desah Sungmin menggila, dia merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut seraya makin intensnya pergerakan tagan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah dengan teratur memijat juniornya.

"Aaahhh...Kyuuhh..aaahhh...AAKKHHHH"

Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Spermanya keluar membasahi tangan Kyuhyun dan perutnya. Klimaksnya Sungmin membuat dinding holenya menyempit dan membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Euuunnghhh...Mingghhh...AKKHHH"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mencapai klimaks. Cairan spermanya menyembur kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Membawa sensai hangat yang nikmat dirasakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terjatuh seketika menimpa Sungmin. Dia terengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Hole-mu masih saja sempit, Ming. Seperti belum pernah dimasuki" ujar Kyuhyun disela tarikan nafasnya.

Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang. "Kau selalu saja mengatakan itu, Kyu. Dan tanggapan ku tetap sama. Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Sungmin masih terengah.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin masih dengan posisi menindihnya.

Namun tiba – tiba, Sungmin merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang masih bersarang dalam hole-nya mulai membesar. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Sungmin penuh seringai.

Sungmin menatap ngeri Kyuhyun. "Kyu jangan bilang–"

"Kau kan selalu tahu aku, Ming. Aku tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan satu ronde"

"Tap–Euummpphh"

Ya, seperti yang kita semua tahu, malam ini akan kembali menjadi malam yang melelahkan bagi Sungmin.

.

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

.

"Hyunmin!"

"Eomma!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri namja cantik yang merentangkan tangannya. Berhambur untuk memeluk orang yang dirindukannya.

"Eomma. Hyunnie lindu eomma" ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Ne, sayang. Eomma juga rindu padamu" balas Sungmin sambil membelai halus rambut sang putri.

"Kau tidak merindukan Appa, sayang?" sosok namja lain dengan suara berat menghampiri mereka.

"Appa!" Hyunmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan beralih kini memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tentu caja Hyunnie juga lindu Appa"

Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut sang anak mendengar jawabannya. "Kenapa Eomma dan Appa pulang lama cekali cih? Hyunnie kan kangeen~" rengeknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir imut.

Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung si anak. "Jinjja? Kalau Hyunnie rindu, kenapa kau tidak mau menerima telepon Appa saat Appa menghubungimu ke rumah Donghae Ahjussi, hmm?"

Hyunmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dikepalanya. "Icchh..Appa cih, menelepon Hyunnie caat cedang main psp. Hyunnie kan gak mau di ganggu"

"Anak Appa ini!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Hyunmin gemas dan membuat Hyunmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo. Eomma dan Appa minta maaf, ne? Hyunnie mau kan memaafkan Eomma dan Appa?" Hyunmin mengangguk mendengar permintaan maaf Sungmin.

"Nah, sekarang sebagai Hyunmin mau kemana? Eomma dan Appa akan menemani Hyunnie jalan – jalan ke tempat yang Hyunni mau" ujar Kyuhyun menawarkan.

Hyunmin menggeleng. "Hyunnie tidak mau kemana – mana. Capek.. Hyunnie mau dilumah caja nonton pilem kaltun cambil makan ecklim cama Eomma dan Appa"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menuruti kemauan anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Mana ecklimnya?" teriak Hyunmin yang sudah standby depan televisi bersama sang Appa.

"Ne, sayang. Ini" Sungmin mendudukan diri disebelah kanan Hyunmin setelah mengambilkan eskrim untuk sang anak.

"Untuk-ku mana Yeobo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata memelas.

"Kau mau juga?" tanya Sungmin sangsi.

"Tidak ucah! Appa cicipi ecklim Hyunnie caja. Kacian Eomma mondal – mandil! Nanti Eomma jadi ketinggalan pilem kaltunnya" ucap Hyunmin seraya menyendokan satu sendok penuh Kyuhyun kepada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Sweetheart" Kyuhyun baru saja akan merunduk melahap eskrim yang disodorkan sang anak, menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya gelisah.

"Ming? Kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Kyu. Aku–hmmpphhtt" Sungmin membekap mulutnya saat merasakan ada sesatu yang ingin melesat keluar mulutnya.

"Ming!"

Teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hooeekk"

"Ming! Kenapa? Apa yang sakit? Tanya Kyuhyun segera sambil mengurut leher Sungmin yang masih muntah – muntah.

"Perutku mual Kyu...hoeekkk"

Kyuhyun menatap 'istri'nya cemas. "Kita ke dokter ya"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memopang tubuhnya keluar kamar mandi.

"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Hyunmin yang sudah berada di depan kamar mandi dengan wajah sedih menahan tangisnya.

"Eomma-mu sakit sayang. Appa akan membawanya ke dokter. Kau main dengan Jinki di apartemen sebelah dulu, mau ya" bujuk Kyuhyun dan Hyunmin mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok? Apa yang terjadi pada 'istri' saya? Dia tidak memiliki penyakit serius kan dok?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Justru sebaliknya, kalian harus bahagia mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud dokter?"

"Tuan Cho Sungmin saat ini telah mengandung dua minggu" ujar dokter mantap.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbelalak tidak percaya.

"D-dokter tidak bercanda kan? Ayolah dok, ini tidak lucu" ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

"Bercanda? Tidak mungkin saya bercanda dengan hal seperti ini Tuan Cho"

"Tapi, mungkin saja dokter salah. Mungkin hasil saya tertukar dengan hasil tes pasien lain dok" ujar Sungmin yakin.

Dokter menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini benar hasil tes dari Tuan Cho Sungmin. Disini menyatakan, Tuan Cho Sungmin, namja, usia 31 tahun positif hamil dua minggu. Tidak ada yang salah" ucap Dokter meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap pada ekspresi merea sebelumnya –terkejut. "A-apa dokter benar – benar yakin?"

Dokter menghela nafasnya. "Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar male pregnant? Saya rasa kasus seperti ini sudah sering ditemukan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti ini bukan?"

"Tapi dok, kami telah menikah selama lima tahun. Jika Sungmin memang memiliki keistimewaan itu, kenapa baru sekarang dia hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Begini Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. 'istri' anda memang mempunyai keistimewaan itu. Namun, rahimnya memang tergolong kecil dan jalan menuju ke rahim tersebut juga sedikit tertutup. Sehingga, sperma yang masuk akan sulit menemukan indung sel telurnya. Itulah yang terjadi selama lima tahun anda melakukan hubungan badan dan tidak terjadi yang namanya pembuahan. Dan barulah pada tahun ini, sperma anda dapat menemukan jalan menuju indung sel telur Sungmin hingga terjadilah pembuahan". Jelas sang dokter.

"B-benarkah dok?" tanya Sungmin masih sulit percaya.

"Anda bisa melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit lain jika tidak percaya, Sungmin-ssi"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengikuti saran sang dokter. Mereka pergi dari satu rumah sakit ke rumah sakit lain demi memastikan kebenarnnya. Dan hasilnya?

"Kyu... aku benar – benar hamil" gumam Sungmin terharu ketika mendapati kata 'positif' di hasil tes di rumah sakit kelima yang mereka kunjungi.

"Kyu...aku hamil! Aku hamil Kyu!"

Grepp

"Ne, sayang. Kau hamil. Kau hamil! Terima kasih Tuhan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan Sungmin yang menangis bahagia dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hamil Kyu! Akhirnya aku bisa hamil! Aku hamil anak-mu Kyu! Anak kita"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sungmin. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. "Ne, sayang. Kau mengandung anak kita"

Chu~

"Saranghae"

Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali berhambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia Kyu~ hiks..sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan...hiks" isak Sungmin terharu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali – kali dan terus berucap syukur pada Tuhan.

'_Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau telah memberikanku masa depan yang cerah. Terima kasih kau telah memebri kebahagian tiada henti pada keluargaku. Terima kasih kau telah memberikan Hyunmin seorang adik yang dia harapkan. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah menciptakan Sungmin untukku. Aku akan selalu menjaga mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Tak akan ku sia –siakan pemberianMu ini. Terima kasih'_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Tadaa

Hehe, gaje ya?

Udah lama pengen bikin sequel ini, tapi baru terealisasi sekarang..

Mianhae buat NC-nya yang ga berasa feel, baru nyoba bikin NC soalnya..

Ternyata lebih enak baca daripada bikin sendiri, hehe..

Semoga dapat menghibur ya..

Jangan lupa review-nya yaa ^^

*bow*

restiero


End file.
